witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Joanna Selborne
|Appears_books = }} Joanna Selborne, known as "Kenna" was a psionic, which is to say that she was capable of telepathy and tele-empathy, and under hypnosis was also capable of precognition. While she could also give orders via thoughts, she could only communicate via telepathy with mages, elves, and other psionics. Reportedly, she had a hand in the disappearance of a ship, The Southern Star, but nothing could be proven to pin it on her. Biography Sometime in August , she'd been in Etolia when Dacre Silifant approached her to join a hanza under Stefan Skellen and she accepted and the following month, on September 14, she met Skellen for the first time at Fort Rocayne. Two days later, after Skellen learned that Leo Bonhart had sent letters to two locations, he sent Kenna with one group to talk to the recipient in Fano, a swordsmith named Esterhazy. Having prepared plans that the man would be stubborn and refuse to tell them why Bonhart contacted him, Kenna probed his mind and commanded him to tell them everything. He informed them Bonhart had dropped by on the 12th with Falka and Esterhazy had given the latter a gnomish gwyhyr. However, no sooner had they left the group was approached by another member of the hanza, Ola Harsheim, demanding they make haste for the other location, Claremont, as a massacre had happened there yesterday. They arrived too late in Claremont, as Bonhart had already left with Falka. As none of the gang was having any luck getting useful information from anyone in town, they left. However, Kenna sensed they'd picked up an invisible spy here after noting a few peculiarities, though she couldn't always sense the person. After confirming it, she brought this to Skellen's attention and asked him to stop in a village the next day and she'd use the "pancake method" to reveal the invisible spy. The next day, on September 23, the gang gathered in Unicorn under the guise of news directly from the emperor and Kenna gave the signal and several of them threw milk and flour at the target area, revealing the mage Rience. They quickly bound him but before Skellen could so much as touch him with a hot iron, Rience revealed he was merely trying to get ahead of the group to get Ciri, as his master, Vilgefortz, needed to extract the girl's womb. Before more could be said though, the group was interrupted by Bonhart, who'd just showed up with Falka, who he now knew to be Ciri, the lost princess of Cintra. With this turn of events, all the gang was sent out while Skellen, Bonhart, and Rience talked. However, Kenna, having caught a terrible thought from Rience while she'd been prying his mind, realized the conundrum she was in and offered to stand guard over Ciri outside along with Neratin Ceka, who she now knew to be a traitor, spying on Skellen for Vattier de Rideaux. While she told Ceka she wouldn't say anything, she also refused to help him and approached Ciri to try and understand why there was so much fuss over this one teenager. Kenna probed Ciri's mind but Ciri's power easily pushed the psionic's out, knocking Kenna off her feet and causing a massive nosebleed in the process. In the confusion, the other guards were killed, Ceka helped free Ciri, and the young girl rode off and escaped the gang and their leaders, all the while Kenna couldn't even get herself to stand up from the dizziness. She eventually recovered and stayed in the now slightly smaller gang, trying to locate Ciri in the forests and lands around Unicorn. Eventually, thanks to Vilgefortz communicating with Rience, they found Ciri's trail at the beginning of November and began to pursue her all the way to Mil Trachta. Realizing the girl hoped to escape them using a portal within the mythical Tor Zireael, Skellen pushed the gang to follow. Kenna, however, had become fed up with the deception and, along with several others, left the gang just as they reached Tarn Mira, despite knowing she might be killed anyways by Nilfgaard for her role in the gang. Giving testimony A year later, in September , she was held at the Citadel in Nilfgaard to give testimony and be sentenced for everything that occurred last year. Initially, her sole cellmate, Kohut, (thanks to a past emperor taking equality of the sexes literally to mean making all military prisons have unisex cells) tried to rape her but he quickly realized he'd tried it against the wrong person, as the psionic not only caused him great pain but made him also headbutt a guard, resulting in being further disciplined. The two were joined the next day by the Scarra sisters, who were friendly enough to Kenna. Kenna eventually gave testimony during a tribunal against Stefan Skellen and his gang leaders, recounting everything that'd transpired. Just as the judge was getting ready to have her sent back to her jail cell to await sentencing, she used her abilities to make the judge release her instead. de:Joanna "Kenna" Selbourne pl:Joanna "Kenna" Selbourne pt-br:Joanna Selborne ru:Жоанна Сельборн Category:Humans Category:The Tower of the Swallow characters